


Sakura Blossoms

by DisposableVillain



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: AU, Denial, F/F, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Middle School, cross-dressing, dance, digimon - Freeform, digimon AU, old story, takouji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisposableVillain/pseuds/DisposableVillain
Summary: Takuya needs that week of no homework, but to get it, he needs to be crowned King of the sakura festival dance at his school. And for that to happen, he needs a date. But all of the girls have been taken, and he doesn't know any in other schools. Or does he? Hilarity and romance ensue as Takuya struggles to get his 'date' to agree. Will they look back on the dance as 'just a bit of fun' or will the 'date' end up being real?[TaKouji one-shot]





	Sakura Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry about this. This was written when I was fourteen, and somehow it got included in a creative writing anthology? I don't know how but oh well. Here you go. I have not edited this since I first posted it.

**CW:** **Light homophobia/transphobia, slur**

* * *

 

Kanbara Takuya yawned loudly, his chin resting on the palm of his hand as he stared out of the classroom window. The humidity of the class was ridiculous and it was just too easy to block out the teacher's droning and start daydreaming – like many of his classmates were doing.

"If six is the value of x, then y is…?" His maths teacher sighed when she received no answer. "Anyone? Does  _anyone_ know?" Her gaze raked the room before landing on Takuya. "Kanbara-kun?"

"Huh?" Takuya's head shot up, causing everyone in the room to laugh quietly. His face flushed red. "Sorry, what was the question, sensei?"

"The value of y?"

"Uh…" Takuya blinked, his face heating up as he struggled to come up with an answer. As his teacher stared at him, he bit his lip.  _What was x again? Wait, what was the question?_

Then the bell that signalled the end of the day rang.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to wait until Monday to hear Kanbara-kun's answer." The teacher glanced up as everyone began shovelling their books into their bags. "Remember to bring someone to the dance tonight. Anyone who fails to do so fails to get the chance to win a homework-free week."

Eyes widening, Takuya whipped around to face his friend Chiaki. "Dance? What dance?"

"Are you serious, Takuya-kun?" Chiaki raised one eyebrow. "It's just a dance for the sakura blossom festival, but everyone who gets a date is entered in a 'Dance King and Queen' contest and whoever wins gets no homework next week."

"That's now?" Takuya frowned. "I thought that was in April…"

"Takuya-kun, I know you were born in Shibuya, but you've been living in Hokkaido for twelve years now." Chiaki rolled her eyes. "The cherry blossoms only bloom now here."

Takuya's eyes widened even more. He  _needed_ that week of no homework; he had a soccer match coming up, and he desperately needed to practice.

And it didn't help that he found school exceptionally hard – barely managing to scrape a D in most classes – meaning that homework cut into his practice time.

"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening to me!" Takuya groaned as he raked his hand through his already-messy hazel-coloured hair. He paused, turning to grin at Chiaki. "Hey, do you want to-?"

"Don't even think about it." Chiaki replied before he could even finish the sentence. "Teruo-kun already asked me."

"What about Izumi-chan?"

"Kouichi-kun asked her."

"Does everyone have a date except me?!" Takuya groaned as Chiaki shook her head.

"I don't think Junpei-kun does either... If it helps, you're allowed to ask someone from another school," she offered. Takuya sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't know any-" He cut himself off, a grin slowly forming. "Actually, that's not a bad idea!" He shouldered his bag before turning and running out of the classroom. "I have to go! See you later, Chiaki-chan!"

* * *

 

By the time that Takuya had reached his destination, he was gasping for breath. He paused for a moment, allowing himself to take a few deep breaths. Then he stood upright again and quickly scanned the crowd that was leaving the school in front of him. Takuya groaned when he didn't see the object of his thoughts. "Damn it. He must have left already…"

A moment later though, a lone boy with a slim frame and a ponytail of dark hair stepped out from the gates. "Kouji!" Takuya called happily, waving as the boy glanced in his direction, eyes narrowing slightly before walking over to him.

"What do you want, Takuya?"

Takuya held back a slight smile. Although it was a sign of respect to add suffixes to a name, he and Kouji had been friends since they were young and had decided that they were close enough to ignore such formalities. "I can't just come by to visit my  _best_  friend?" Takuya asked innocently, causing Kouji to scowl.

"No; you always have a reason."

"Well…" Takuya began. "There's this dance for the sakura blossom festival on at my school tonight, I don't have a date and if I get one, I might get a week of no homework."

"And this involves me… how?" Kouji pressed impatiently. Takuya pointed towards Kouji's long hair and his thin, delicate figure.

"Well… you have long hair, you're thin and you're-" Takuya quickly cut himself off before he could say 'kind of attractive', but Kouji didn't seem to notice.

"Are you kidding me?" He hissed, his cobalt eyes wide.

"No…" Takuya slowly shook his head. "Why?"

"You want me to pretend to be your date?" Kouji hissed. "Are you nuts?! There's no way I'm doing that!"

"But I need to practice for that soccer match!"

"No."

"I'll make it worth your while…" Takuya sang as Kouji crossed his arms.

"No," he snapped.

"Aw, come on!" Takuya whined, sounding closer to seven than fourteen. "Please?"

" _No_."

"I'll buy you a packet of pocky sticks?"

"No."

"Do your homework?"

"Unlike you, I value my grades and that would defeat the whole purpose of you getting out of homework."

"I'll pay you?"

Kouji paused, considering the offer. "How much?"

Takuya grinned, happy to have found a bargaining ground. "Three hundred yen?"

"No chance."

 _Nuts._ Takuya scowled as Kouji began to turn away. "Fine; a thousand!"

Kouji paused again. "Make it two thousand and you've got a deal."

"Fine," Takuya sighed as he pulled two thousand yen out of his wallet. Kouji extended his hand for the money, but Takuya was hesitant in actually giving it to him. Eventually, he placed the money in Kouji's hand, hastily withdrawing his own as he felt his finger lightly brush Kouji's skin. "By the way, I text Izumi-chan and Chiaki-chan and asked them to help you get ready."

kouji tensed, glaring at Takuya. "I am going to give you five seconds to run." When Takuya didn't move, Kouji narrowed his eyes. "Five… four…"

"Uh… nice seeing you!" Takuya called as he turned and sprinted away, not once looking back.

* * *

 

Takuya bit his lip nervously as he stood outside his school gym, waiting for Kouji, Izumi and Chiaki to arrive.

Kouji was pretty much the only option that he had… All of the girls in his school had been asked to the dance by the time he found out about it and he didn't know any girls in other schools.

Plus, Kouji's voice hadn't broken, and with his long hair and slight frame, Izumi and Chiaki could make him look like a girl with a bit of effort… if Kouji let them. He could be quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

"Remind me to kill that idiot later…"

Takuya's head immediately shot up, knowing that no one other than Kouji would be saying that.

He saw three people walking down the hallway towards him. Two of them were definitely Chiaki and Izumi, what with the latter's unusual blonde hair.

But the third person was unknown to him and certainly couldn't have been Minamoto Kouji.

Her raven hair was flowing freely down her back and had a soft shine to it, and a small fringe was pinned back by a silver hair slide. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped black dress that reached her knees, along with a pair of silver heels – even though she must have been cold. It was a chilly night considering that it was mid-May.

She had a simple, silver chain around her neck and on her eyelids, lips and cheeks were sparse amounts of make-up that really brought out the colour of her cobalt eyes- wait, that _was_  Kouji!

It had to be; he was the only person Takuya knew that had eyes like that in Japan - with the exception of Kouji's brother.

Seeing the surprise on Takuya's face, Kouji scowled, crossing his arms. "Not. One. Word."

Takuya nervously laughed _._ He then gulped.  _He'd kill me if he knew I thought he was a girl…_  He turned to Izumi and Chiaki. "How did you make him look like… a girl?"

"We have magical powers." Izumi smirked.

"Corset and a padded bra," Chiaki whispered, winking slightly before opening the door to the gym and walking inside with Izumi.

Glancing at Kouji, Takuya cleared his throat nervously. "You… uh…you look nice…"

Kouji glared at Takuya again. "If you say one more thing, I will kill you."

"Fine…" Takuya opened the door, allowing Kouji to go in first before following him into the gym.

The dance had started about ten minutes previously, so loud music was already booming and most people were dancing. Kouji scanned the crowd, his eyes widening briefly as he nudged Takuya. "There are people from my school here!"

"So?" Takuya raised one eyebrow. "No one's going to recognise you."

"You did," Kouji replied as Takuya bit his lip slightly.

"I… I knew that you were coming," he reasoned.  _Liar; you'd have known that it was him anyway,_  his brain told him. Naturally, he ignored it. "And that you'd look like a girl."

"I thought I told you not to mention it," Kouji snarled, but there was no real anger behind his words. Just mild irritation.

"Sorry," Takuya said with a small shrug. "Besides, the contest winners are announced after an hour. You don't need to stay any longer than that." Kouji shrugged as Izumi walked over to them.

"Come on!" she laughed, grabbing their wrists and pulling them onto the dance floor. "It's a dance! You're supposed to actually  _dance_!"

"I can't even walk in these things; how do you expect me to dance?" Kouji hissed as he indicated towards the silver heels that Chiaki had forced him into.

"Easily." Izumi shrugged as she began jumping up and down in time to the music in her heels – which were even higher that Kouji's. "Besides, no one in here can dance; they're not going to pay any attention to you!"

Kouji growled, crossing his arms, but he began to mimic her actions after a moment when he noticed that people were giving him odd looks. He seemed to attract more attention when he didn't dance as opposed to when he did. Unfortunately for him however, he tripped in the heels and would have fallen had Takuya not managed to grab his hand on time.

"Thanks." Kouji's eyes were wide as he grabbed Takuya's shoulder for support in order to steady himself. Realising that he was still holding Takuya's shoulder, he blushed and released him. Then he turned and walked off the dance floor.

"Hey, where are you going?" Takuya called as Kouji scowled at him.

"None of your business."

Takuya stopped, allowing Kouji to walk off.  _What's up with him?_  Takuya glanced sideways at Izumi. "Do you know what that was about?"

Izumi simply sighed and rolled her eyes before walking off. "Idiot…"

"What?" Takuya stared after her. "What did I do now?"

* * *

 

As soon as he was out of Takuya's line of vision, Kouji leaned against a wall and let out a deep breath. _That was too close… I can't go through with this…_

"Hey. What's your name?"

He glanced up, seeing one of the older boys from his school – Takumi – leering down at him.

"Uh… Ko-" he cut himself off. Takumi may not have recognised him then, but if he told him his real name, he certainly would. "Konomi."

"Konomi's a nice name." Takumi took a sip from the cup in his hand. "My mom's name is Konomi."

 _Why would I care?_ Koujiwondered as Takumi leaned closer to him.

"So,  _Konomi-chan;_  do you want to ditch this dance and maybe go somewhere else?"

"Uh… I have to go!" Kouji edged away from Takumi, exiting the gym entirely. A cold sweat clung to his forehead as he sighed. "That was too close…"

He then glanced towards the bathroom. It was probably the only place that he would get some privacy. He instinctively moved towards the one that red 'Men's'. Then he paused.  _Shoot._

He uncertainly glanced between the two bathrooms before groaning and turning away from them. He walked back into the dance, eyeing Takumi from a few metres away warily. He slowly walked around the elder boy, careful to stay out of sight by ducking behind large groups of people, but there wasn't really any need; Takumi had already found someone else.

Kouji let out a slow breath of relief before resuming his search for Takuya, pushing past people and making his way to where he had last seen his friend.

* * *

 

Takuya yawned loudly as he waited at the edge of the dance floor for Kouji. Izumi had found Kouichi and was dancing with him, and he hadn't seen Chiaki since entering the dance. And seeing as he didn't want to seem like the sad loser who couldn't find a date, he didn't want to dance on his own or go up to a random person and ask them to dance.

So the only option that really appealed to him was to wait for Kouji.

 _Seriously though,_  Takuya groaned.  _What did I do?_

He didn't have long to ponder over the matter though, for a minute later, Kouji walked over to him, his expression practically impassive.

Takuya frowned. He hadn't seen that impassive mask in a while now and it usually only appeared when something bad was happening. "Are you okay, Kouji?"

"Yeah; fine," Kouji grunted in reply.

"Then lighten up!" Takuya grinned and nudged Kouji slightly, hoping to cheer him up. This had the opposite effect however, and Kouji simply glared lightly at him.

"I would," he hissed through gritted teeth, "if one of the guys from my school didn't try hitting on me!"

"That's not good…" Takuya admitted hesitantly as he tried to hide a laugh.

"As long as no one I know hears my name, I'll be fine." Kouji yawned slightly.

"Well, you'll be able to leave soon." Takuya pointed out as the principal – Fujioka-sensei – walked up to the stage. "Look; they're just about to announce the winners of the contest."

"Excuse me, everyone; if I could just have your attention for a minute!" Fujioka called over the microphone, smiling as the music and chattering died down and everyone turned to face her. "Thank you. I hope you've all had a good time so far-" Her statement was met by many cheers and she politely waited for them to die down again before continuing. "Before you continue dancing however, I just want to announce this dance's King and Queen!"

Kouji froze, turning to glare at Takuya. "You never freaking told me it was a 'King and Queen' contest!"

"It matters?" Takuya raised one eyebrow as Fujioka pulled a card out of her pocket.

"And the winners are…"

"Don't say it, don't say it," Kouji muttered under his breath as fear of his classmates realising who he was took hold.

"Minamoto Kouji and Kanbara Takuya!"

"Crap." Kouji's eyes widened in horror as one or two boys that he recognised from his school – Takumi included – turned to gape at him.

"Could the winners please come out into the hall for a minute?" Fujioka asked with a smile. "Everyone else; continue."

Music boomed through the air again, several people sniggering as Takuya and Kouji walked past them and out into the hall where Fujioka was waiting.

"Didn't know you were a transexual, Minamoto-san," one boy muttered. Kouji's face flushed angrily and he threw the boy a death glare. He then stalked out of the gym and into the hall with Fujioka and Takuya.

"Alright, I just want to take your picture for the yearbook," Fujioka explained as she handed them a fake, golden tiara and crown. "Can you put those on please?" Kouji's face flushed as he and Takuya did as Fujioka had asked of them. She held up her camera, preparing to take the picture as they stood under the potted cherry blossom tree that had been bought especially for that night. "Takuya, would you mind putting your arm around Kouji?" Gulping at the thought of what Kouji would do afterwards, Takuya hesitantly did so. Fujioka took the photograph before smiling. "Thank you; enjoy the rest of the evening."

"You too, sensei…" Takuya gulped as he and Kouji walked out of the school, leaving the dance behind them. Once they were in the empty car park, Kouji glared at Takuya and swiped at him, a blush still on his face. Takuya ducked the blow, backing away from Kouji.

"I'm going to kill you, Kanbara!" Kouji growled, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Aw, crud!" Takuya whined, turning and sprinting away from the temperamental boy. "How come you're able to run in those shoes but not walk?!"

"Shut up!"

For once, Takuya did what he was told and instead focused on not being caught by Kouji. Just at the edge of the car park however, Kouji stepped in a pothole, tripping and skidding painfully on the cold tarmac of the school's car park. "Damn it!"

Takuya skidded to a halt and hesitated before turning back to his friend. Kouji may have wanted to kill him, but Takuya really did care about him. He held out his hand to help Kouji up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kouji replied stiffly, taking Takuya's hand.

"You're bleeding," Takuya noted after a moment, looking down at Kouji's scraped knees.

"I said I'm  _fine_ ," Kouji repeated, yanking his hand away from Takuya and crossing his arms. He roughly brushed the gravel away from the injury, wincing slightly as he did so. They then stood there in silence for a minute before Kouji sighed, "You should have told me what the contest actually was."

"Sorry." Takuya shrugged. "I just didn't think that it mattered." When Kouji gave him no reply, Takuya looked away. "I didn't realise that there'd be people from your school there."

"It wasn't your fault." Kouji pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't know."

"Still; they're going to make school hell for you next week, aren't they?"

"Probably… I don't really care." Kouji hesitated before groaning slightly. "Besides, it was my own fault for agreeing to this."

"If you didn't want to come then why did you?" Takuya raised one eyebrow as Kouji gave him an incredulous look.

"You're joking, right?" When Takuya shook his head, Kouji laughed slightly. "You're extremely pushy when you want to be. You gave me two thousand yen to go to a dance with you for less than an _hour_! Besides…" He lowered his voice slightly, looking everywhere except at Takuya's brown eyes. "I… I didn't want to disappoint you…"

Takuya's eyes widened in shock, his heart pounding.  _You idiot, Kanbara! Say something!_

Kouji uncertainly glanced up at him. "Takuya?"

 _Do something!_ Takuya's brain shrieked at him, but Takuya could only stare at Kouji.  _Come on you moron; you've been waiting for this moment!_

"Takluya?" Kouji repeated, a wary look in his eyes.

Takuya didn't reply, instead leaning down and pressing his lips against Kouji's. Kouji's shocked gasp was muted, but after a moment, he closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss.

When Takuya pulled away a few seconds later, both of their faces were bright red, but visible smiles stretched across their faces.

"On second thought," Kouji whispered as his smile grew, "I'm glad I came… except for the fact that I had to wear this." He glared down at the dress and heels.

"Yeah; maybe next time you should leave the bra behind," Takuya agreed with an amused grin. Kouji's scowl returned, but Takuya could tell that he wasn't angry; he was still smiling slightly.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't ask Izumi and Chiaki for help."

"Touché," Takuya muttered after a moment as Kouji's scowl disappeared again. Kouji hesitantly took Takuya's hand and Takuya grinned at him.

 _See; you need to listen to me more often,_  his brain told him as he and Kouji leaned towards one another again.

 _Shut up,_ Takuya muttered to his brain as his lips met Kouji's for the second time that night. He blocked out everything else, just wanting to savour the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please review.


End file.
